


Rain

by nogara43



Category: touken Ranbu
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nogara43/pseuds/nogara43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A detour leads to a confession. Basically the Kurichan route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> So, as promised if people read the last one, here's the Kurichan route. I might do more in the future, but this is it for now...at least for Touken Ranbu.
> 
> Sorry if Kurichan seems OOC, but I think he's the type to be really loving to someone alone.
> 
>  
> 
> To everyone who likes these: thank you so much for your support. I never really expected kudos or hits when I first wrote these. I hope you continue to support me in the future as well!

Rain

 

Disclaimer: don't own no one you know.

 

1.

 

They're alone together, a sword and his master, for the first time. He tells her that he'd doesn't work well with others and to not get close. This stuns his new owner, a woman with eyes the color of jade, who was expecting someone a little more receptive and more friendly. “Oh…okay.” She just says quietly. Much to his surprise, she doesn't press the issue any further and just smiles. “Well…welcome aboard anyway, Ookurikara-kun. Please make yourself at home here.” And so he does. He can see that she might be a little afraid to approach him, but his own stupid pride gets in the way. In the meantime, despite his rebuffs, she still remains friendly with him. 

Then things come to a head after he gets seriously wounded in a sortie. His entire body is bloody and ripped. She comes rushing and starts to prepare to work on him when he tells her, “this isn't something to baby me over!”

“Wow…you really hate me, don't you?” She ignores him. For the first time, his eyes meet hers, which are full of concern and…something else that Ookurikara couldn't put his finger on exactly. It wasn't anger or hate though.

“Whatever”, is all he says. He winces as she works on his wounds. 

“It's okay though”, she stitches him up, “I can't expect all of you guys to accept me easily. But I didn't summon you just to die right away.” She finishes and gives him some tea. “Drink this. It's supposed to take the edge of the pain.”

It's bitter. “Did Mitsutada make this?” He makes a face. 

“Nope. I did. It's a sedative to help you with pain.”

He begins to drift off, her jade eyes full of concern and…hope. He feels something touch his hand and for the first time, realizes what an idiot he's been to her. 

 

The next day, Ookurikara wakes up late afternoon, with her sitting next to the bed, “you're still here?” He rubs his neck as he sits up.

“Disappointed?” She grinned. “Feeling better?”

He nods his head. The tea actually worked. 

“Good.” She sounds relieved. “I'll just have you help out in the stables until you heal a little more…”

“Why the hell do I have to take care of everyone else's horses?” he regretted saying it as soon as the words came out. 

“I've seen you with Gokotai’s tigers and your horse. You seem like the type who likes animals.” She’s disappointed though. “Should I have put you in somewhere else?”

“I told you before—“

“that you're not like the others?” She's annoyed, as she sighs. “I get it. You're the lone wolf type. You think you can handle everything and you don't want to bother with anyone else. I can actually understand that, in a way.”

“You don't know me…”

“. You're right. I don't know you.” She sighs. “I don't really care if you don't like me”, though she really likes him and has from the start. Much to her surprise, she's attracted to him; he's a beautiful man and she can only imagine how he must've looked like in the Sengoku Era. What a shame that his maker discarded him so. “But know this; I like you.”

“….” All he can do is stare, despite wanting to say that he liked her as well. She wasn't a bad master; he knew that she was trying to make him comfortable by putting him with Hasebe and Mitsutada on missions. 

“You're amazing. And you can't be a bad person if the kids and Mitsutada like you.” She gave a grin. “I'm sorry. I'll let you rest, but there is one favor I need.”

\---------

3.

 

“So explain to me again, why one of the others couldn't do this with you?”

He's been recruited to accompany her to the village to pick up supplies. Its cloudy out, dark enough to rain, which it does. The two are soaked within minutes. He takes his jacket off and gives it to her. “Here.”

“What about you?”

“I'll be fine.” There's an abandoned shrine on the road and he leads her there, with her wrapped in his jacket. Inside, it's cold and they both shake off the water. “Awwwww man…” She sits down, “sorry, Ookurikara-kun…”

“It's not like you knew it'd rain.” He sits next to her and she starts to shiver. He looks nervous. “I'll sit over there…”

“No, it's not that. I'm just cold.” She takes his jacket off and hands it to him. “Here you need this too.”

“I told you I'm fine. You're as bad as Mitsutada…” he calms down and realizes that he's even more nervous. He can't even look at her without blushing. They just sit in silence,with only the rain as background noise until he winds up putting his hand over hers. 

“Ookurikara-kun?”

“I don't hate you.” He begins. His feelings begin to stir up something new. “You're doing fine.” He glances over at her and she looks near tears. “What the fuck is wrong now?”

“That's the most you've spoken to me!” She sniffs happily.

“…”

“I'm sorry. I was just surprised”.

She moves a little closer as does he. Something in his body makes him stroke her right cheek gently. 

“I really do like you.” She confesses.

“Because I'm a sword?” 

"No. I told you earlier..." She entwines her fingers with his. “You're a decent man.” Then she kisses him. 

“What was that for?” He kisses her back. 

“I feel like I'm breaking a rule by doing this…but I think I'm falling for you.”  
“Even though, I could die any minute..” They continue to kiss, deeper and deeper. “You sure you want to do this?”

“I'm sorry. I'll stop.”

Then he takes his wet shirt off as he realizes that he can't let her go. She's soaked and he wants to have her. “No,” he says gently, “I don't want you to stop.”

And she takes her wet clothes off and begins to taste him happily. All he wants to to claim her as he licks off the wet drops of rain all over. He can feel the human side of him getting hard. They both explore each other thru tongues and fingers.

"Shit…” He pants, enjoying her more. “You drive me insane.”

“You drive me insane as well, Mr. ‘I'll Die Alone”.

Then they fall onto the floor, together. He can see her face flush and in that moment, he realizes that he finally has something that he can call his own.

"I'm going to come”, he whispers as he kisses her deeply. In her, he feels himself let go. She gasps at first and then squeals. Then they slow down.

"Your lewd face is cute”. He teases her as they hold each other afterwards.

“You're a surprisingly good kisser”. She's fingering the black dragon tattoo that covers half of him. He moves her up so he can see her face to face. 

“You're mine.” He holds her, “I'm…I'm okay with coming here.”

“I'm happy you came here too, Kurichan”

“When we're like this”, he groans, “don't ever call me that. It's bad enough Mitsutada and that asshole crane do it…”

“Your secret is safe with me.” She pauses. “I think the rain stopped.”

“Yeah.” He doesn't let her go though. He doesn't say much but his golden eyes, she realizes, are kinder instead of the coldness she encountered first. As much as she adores and cares for her army, it's Ookurikara’s blunt attitude that attracts her to him.

“We should go soon. The others might start to worry.”

“I'm with you.” He gives an affectionate peck on the top of her head as he pets her hair. “The old guy saw me leave with you.”

She nods. And they begin to explore with each other again…

 

 

Fini.


End file.
